world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tanks
Looking for specific versions? PC (World of Tanks) / Consoles (World of Tanks Mercenaries) / Mobile (World of Tanks Blitz). ---- is a massively multiplayer online game released by Wargaming Entertainment. It was first released in October 30, 2010. Its homepage is located at worldoftanks.com. The game features hundreds of historically accurate World War II tanks, along with many more modules and consumables--with a wide range of interesting, powerful, and strategically aiding equipment at your disposal. Your arsenal includes more than 200 armored vehicles from America, the United Kingdom, Germany, France, the Soviet Union, China, and Japan. World of Tanks is currently at version 9.6, available for PC and Mac. Other versions An Xbox 360 edition was released in February 12th, 2014, a mobile edition called World of Tanks Blitz was released on December 4th, 2014. World of Tanks for Xbox One and PS4, was remastered and was renamed from 'World of Tanks' to World of Tanks Mercenaries. About the Game This game features many historically accurate World War II era armored vehicles, ranging from small but extremely powerful Self-Propelled Guns to extremely large and strong Heavy Tanks. Each one comes with 8 different modules, and each module is upgradeable (except on Premium Tanks), allowing for extreme customization to better fit your play style! So, what exactly is it? The game is essentially a tank-based fighting game involving a traditional lobby system in which players ready up their armored vehicles and chat with other tanks before going into battle. When you go into battle, the goal varies by battle type, but the basic goal is the same: obliterate the enemy team, whether that means by total slaughter of them or by capturing the flag. The Tanks Each tank is a historically accurate virtual replica of a World War II era armored vehicle. Most of the details are also quite close to the real-life counterparts, allowing for an exceptional immersion into the game and World War II history. There are five different vehicle types to choose from: Heavy Tanks, Light Tanks, Medium Tanks, and the two non-tank categories, Tank Destroyers and Self Propelled Guns. Light Tanks are scouts and diversions; a good team strategy is to send them ahead of your medium and heavy tanks, allowing them to scout out the oncoming forces and hopefully find some artillery, and maybe even take them down! As far as oncoming scouts, watch out for them: protect your strategic areas, and keep a watch on obvious or weak areas, like fields or valleys. Light tanks are best used to take down the slow SPGs, as few SPGs are fast enough in any way to keep up with most light tanks, and their armor is perfectly suited to be shot down by the good gun of, say, a Locust. Medium Tanks are front line, mid-line, and flank offense and defense vehicles. They are typically known for banding together to take down small or open passes, and for making a "gang" around a central Heavy Tank to support it. Furthermore, they're perfect for forcing a "front" through a difficult or well-defended pass; these tanks are just general, well-rounded offenders and defenders. Heavy Tanks dominate the front lines and are offenders, typically forming the strength of key areas (like the hill in Himmelsdorf, the cities in areas like Widepark, Live Oaks, and Highway) and creating strongholds in similar areas that become battlegrounds for tank-to-tank minibattles within a game. Heavy Tanks feature some of the best firepower found in game, matched only by some Tank Destroyers and most artillery. In fact, at least one heavy can be upgraded into artillery! Tank Destroyers are typically snipers and defenders of strategic (but quite narrow and easily overlooked) areas, such as pathways and other such things. There are two different kinds of Tank Destroyers: lights and heavy (unofficial names, and names given simply for help with using them). Heavy Tank Destroyers are ones who go to a strategic, good, and well-defended aiming spot and snipe from there, moving seldom and staying hidden, or playing like heavies, on the front lines, but staying with enough Medium and/or Heavy tanks to stay safe. Light Tank Destroyers, like the Hellcat, move all the time, stopping only for small shootouts, or if cornered; and they usually have extremely good guns, but actually low other statistics. These tanks typically only move with at most two or three other vehicles; and they go well behind enemy lines. Self-Propelled Guns, better known as artillery or simply arty, are used for long-range indirect fire, staying very well behind enemy lines to rain shells from the skies. These tanks have the biggest guns in the game, and some of them can take out even a KV-1 with a well-aimed shot. They can use Artillery View, which allows them to see from a bird's-eye perspective, looking down at a small window of the map; however, they can only see spotted tanks and the various terrain formations and happenings, like trees falling or fences breaking; this helps them guess where enemy tanks lie and provide support (or even cover) fire from their well-guarded position. Gallery Videos= File:World of Tanks 1.0 Trailer File:World of Tanks 1.0 Update Review |-| Screenshots= T110E4 Wallpaper Feb.jpg Wot Wallpaper (14).jpg Wot wallpaper (12).jpg |-| How To's= File:World of Tanks PC - Wargaming Wednesday - Chieftain Teaches Spotting File:World of Tanks PC - Chieftain Teaches Gunnery File:World of Tanks PC - Explaining Mechanics - Armor Penetration File:World of Tanks PC - Chieftain Teaches Armor - Wargaming Wednesday File:World of Tanks PC - Explaining mechanics - Visibility system View range es:World of Tanks Category:Games